En sueños
by S. Kagamine-chan
Summary: En un lugar que no existe, dos personas conversan sobre el destino del tercero que los une.


**¡Hola! Otra vez yo por aquí con un nuevo fic, espero no estar aburriéndolos.** **Esta vez traigo algo distinto, inspirado en una escena de otro manga que me encanta, aunque bastante modificada. Escribir esto me costó, especialmente porque es la primera vez que uso a uno de estos personajes, ojalá lo encuentren algo interesante. Los dejo con el fic.**

* * *

Suspiró. Otra vez el mismo lugar, ya ni sabía por qué se sorprendía, era lo mismo todas las noches. Se sentó en la única banca disponible, debajo del árbol que nunca florecía. Esa persona no tardaría en llegar, si no estaba esperándola nunca llegaba mucho después que ella. Los encuentros habían empezado hacía meses, tenía la impresión de que no terminarían hasta que ese asunto no llegara a su final. Ambos se preocupaban por la misma persona después de todo, era lo que los llamaba a encontrarse, al menos eso había deducido.

Sintió una ráfaga de viento revolotear sus cabellos y supo que era él, nadie más llegaba a ese lugar. No se sentó con ella, nunca ocupaban la banca al mismo tiempo, en vez de eso se inclinó contra el respaldar. Volteó a verlo a falta de otra cosa que hacer, llevaba el mismo kimono rojo de siempre, pero su rostro sí era distinto. Estaba volteado respecto a ella, pero la miraba de reojo de una forma que no le agradaba. Por una vez, no escondía sus emociones, dejando a la luz una extraña tristeza, sentimiento que reconocía estaba dirigido a ella específicamente. Frunció el ceño, nunca estaría de humor para sus fatalismos, ella creía en el futuro de una forma que él, si bien ya no desdeñaba, tampoco abrazaba.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

—Eres una persona bastante trágica, ¿lo sabías?

—¿A qué viene ese comentario?

—Van a perder. Han jugado todas sus cartas, hasta las que les preparaste, pero no van a ganar.

—No lances comentarios adelantados. ¿Ya han llegado a ese lugar?

—No, pero de nada servirá que lo hagan.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—Sabes que no miento.

—Te alcanzaron, ¿no es así?

—Esto es distinto, no pueden cambiar el corazón de algo que no tiene uno en primer lugar.

No respondió, sabía que era verdad. Este era un desafío completamente diferente del que fue Hao, la mayor fortaleza de Yoh no era de ayuda en esta situación. Lo habían sabido desde un inicio, por ello él se dejó entrenar de nuevo. Ella lo preparó lo más que pudo, pero siempre estuvo la posibilidad de que fuera como Hao indicaba, que igual fueran a perder. Si moría en esa batalla... Hao tendría razón para llamarla una mujer trágica.

—Vaya trío que formamos.

—No te incluyas en algo que no te incumbe.

—No malinterpretes, no tengo ese interés en ninguno de ustedes, pero no puedes negar que somos tres.

—Si tanto te preocupa, deberías ayudar también.

—Así no es como funcionan las cosas.

—¿Lamentando tu decisión?

—No, al final soy lo que soy. ¿Y tú?

—Yo no lamento mi vida, él tampoco la suya.

—¿Eso crees?

—No hay nada qué llorar.

—Estoy seguro de que él lloraría tu soledad.

—Ese tonto... Entonces tiene que sobrevivir.

—Tú y tus respuestas…

No tuvo nada que añadir, él dejó que calle. Sin intentarlo, desviaron simultáneamente sus miradas hacia arriba. Las hojas temblaban ligeramente ante una briza casi imperceptible. Por algún motivo, más que la reciente conversación, esa visión causó que se estrujara su corazón. Contrario a lo que acababa de decirle a Hao, sí tenía algo que llorar, y no podía evitar pensar en ello cuando veía ese árbol. Se parecía demasiado a esa planta; por eso, jamás podría apreciar la verdura de las hojas sin pensar en él, sin lamentar su propia inhabilidad de brindarle una flor, un hijo.

Inspiró hondo, no podía malgastar el tiempo llorando las cosas que no eran. A pesar de que se odiase a sí misma por ser defectuosa, Yoh no la culpaba y creía que debían seguir intentando. Para ello, él tendría que regresar a casa. Si Hao creía que la suerte estaba echada era porque había visto algo, entonces ella tendría que cambiar las cosas o en verdad las chances de que los chicos perdieran serían demasiado grandes. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero le quedaban horas en ese sueño, alguna idea debía poder sacar de Hao. Después, estaría en sus manos salvar a su hombre y sus amigos.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo. ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que las cosas pueden estar medio confusas (hasta yo me mareé cuando traté de armar más de esta historia con una amiga, así que no es muy probable una continuación), pero al menos espero que la escena haya sido de su agrado y no me hayan salido demasiado raros los personajes.**

 **Por cierto, solo para que quede claro, más allá de cómo Anna se siente en la historia, yo no creo que una mujer sea "defectuosa" por no poder concebir/llevar a término un embarazo. Las personas no somos objetos, no podemos ser "defectuosos". Nunca piensen así de sí mismos, por favor. *Manda abrazo para quien lo necesite***

 **Y… Yo mejor me callo que nadie vino aquí para mis charlas motivacionales. Regresando al punto, muchas gracias por leer hasta acá. Nos vemos en otro fic. *Se va a seguir peleando con el próximo capítulo de "Entre escombros"***


End file.
